1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary mixing faucet, especially for wall installation, with a cartridge which has an outside housing, with a quantity adjustment means, a temperature adjustment means, and a thermostat means, the quantity adjustment means having a stationary valve disk and a rotating valve disk which interacts with it.
2. Description of Related Art
Mixing faucets of the type under consideration are known in various versions. In these mixing faucets, cold water must be delivered to the cold water part of the mixing chamber from the cold water supply and hot water to the hot water part of the mixing chamber from the hot water supply. For laterally transposed installation of such a mixing faucet, therefore with installation with a connection of the cold water supply to the hot water line and of the hot water supply to the cold water line, this mixing faucet operates without special measures with a reversed actuation direction, and in the embodiment, does not act at all as a thermostat mixing faucet.
Since laterally transposed installation of the water supplies often takes place due to errors by the installer or due to structural circumstances, in modern mixing faucets, provisions are often made for the assignment of the cold water supply to the cold water part and of the hot water supply to the hot water part to be interchangeable.
Published German Patent Application 35 41 986 discloses a mixing faucet with a mounting shaft into which the supply lines of the cold and hot water are routed and in which there is a blind hole for holding an intermediate piece. To enable laterally transposed installation, it is provided that, in the blind hole, selectively, an intermediate piece with water delivery channels which are made crossed or parallel, is inserted for the cold and hot water inflow. The disadvantage in this known mixing faucet is that two different types of intermediate pieces are necessary to enable matching to the actual supply conditions. Another disadvantage is that the mounting shaft and thus also the intermediate piece occupy a relatively large amount of space; this has an adverse effect on the construction depth of the mixing faucet.
Furthermore, published German Patent Application 37 30 375 discloses a mixing faucet in which in the area of the cold water supply and the hot water supply flow guide inserts are interchangeably inserted into the base body of the fittings and are interchangeable with one another. In this embodiment special components are also necessary to undertake the correct matching to the supply conditions.